falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Sigil (The Iron Prince)
|fullname = Crimson Sigil |title = Bloodmage |race = Unicorn |sex = Male |faction = Stable 93 |family = Trigger Happy (Wife) Scarlette (Daughter) Piercing Shot (Son) |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Green |mane = Dark Red |coat = Rust |cutie mark = 3 Blood drops and a slash}} Crimson Sigil is a player character protagonist in the Fallout Equestria tabletop RPG campaign The Iron Prince. History Background Crimson Sigil was born in stable 93, where from a young age he was involved in the experiments of the Ministry of Arcane Science. During his formative years he was subjected to a magical dampening process in order to test the effects of a complete lack of magic on a developing unicorn. The physiological need to feel the magic that was no longer there, combined with mockery from his peers eventually started to wear away at his psyche until the dam broke and the sudden influx of magic passing through his mind made him black out. When Crimson came to, he was standing over the corpse of another stable resident. As he stared at the blood spilling out and covering his hooves, he could hear a faint whispering at the edge of his consciousness. Before he had time to process what was happening, he was found and sentenced to death by banishment to the wastes. Crimson struggled through the wastes for several days until, during an encounter with some raiders he was shot in the shoulder. Instead of feeling the searing pain of the wound, all he felt was a warm trickle down his foreleg. He once again heard the faint whispers and blacked out. The next thing he saw was a mangled pile of what used to be raiders. The subconscious whispers had returned and this time he heeded their subtle guidance. Over the next few years Crimson learned to harness his magic and honed both it and his combat skills. Through his time in the wastes he became familiar the biology of creatures and ponies alike even going so far as to inflict wounds upon himself to practice his medical skills on. Present Day Crimson was contacted by Gidget Wrench and promised answers and a chance to test and expand his abilities. He arrived at the location to find several other ponies (and a Hippogriff) there as well. Gidget briefed the group with a short war-time video about a cataclysmic robotic armor called the Iron Prince built by the genius Equestrian war-time inventor Gear Boks. She tasked the protagonists to find the Iron Prince and destroy it, before it could be used to exterminate the entire surface world. To make sure that they would comply with this mission, Gidget equipped all of the protagonists' pipbucks with an explosive black plug which she could detonate remotely. Happy to prove that nothing is unkillable, Crimson agreed to hunt down and stop this so-called Iron Prince. Traits Appearance Crimson Sigil has a rust colored coat, deep red mane, and green eyes. His cutie mark is 3 red drops with a slash, although it might just be one of the many scars that adorn his entire body. Upon closer inspection, some of the scars appear to be deliberate symbols of unknown origin. He is usually found wearing a simple brown traveling cloak with a bloodstained, drop-shaped brooch for a clasp. Personality At first glance, Crimson seems like a bloodthirsty maniac. While this is true, he does have a sort of code that he follows. He is fiercely loyal to those he considers friends and will defend them, even to the detriment of his own well-being. Innocents are off limits unless they prove otherwise. That said, Crimson has a tendency to lose himself in the heat of a fight and enter a sort of berserk blood-lust where he can be heard muttering to himself and literally bathing in the blood of his enemies. The casual way in which he discusses such subjects as murder, dismemberment, and cannibalism tends to creep out most other citizens of the wasteland. Crimson respects the ability to cause carnage, as evidenced by his hero War Machine and his crush on Trigger Happy, the mini-gun wielding maniac. Abilities While unskilled in normal magic, (to the point where even telekinesis is not easy for him) Crimson is extremely proficient at spells that manipulate blood. He can heal and buff/debuff himself and others by manipulating their blood chemistry, Control others by telekinetically moving the blood in their bodies, and even assume the form of a puddle of animate blood. Other abilities include purifying blood of radiation, solidifying blood into crystalline weapons, and the ability to divine information about a creature by merely by analyzing it's blood. His extensive familiarity with anatomy has given him considerable skill in medical treatment, making him the party's go-to medic. Although most are reluctant to accept his services at first. Equipment While proficient with most small caliber guns, Crimson's pride and joy is his auto-axe, BuzBuz. He also carries a ripper for more precision tasks as well as medical supplies such as scalpels and a bonesaw for both offense and healing. Crimson dislikes energy weapons as they are "too clean" Gallery Category:Characters Category:RPG Games Category:Unicorns Category:Characters (The Iron Prince)